COA technique is a technique forming a color filter layer and a black matrix on an array substrate. With the COA technique, a deviation generated during assembling a color filer substrate with a color filter and a black matrix formed thereon and an array substrate can be effectively avoided, an aperture ratio of a display device is increased, and light leakage is decreased.